Lost In Paradise
by Dragongirl Writer
Summary: Inspired by Evanescence song "Lost In Paradise". Just a little one shot that demanded to be written. Suck at summaries, so we'll just leave it at that. Please review, even if it's to say you hate it.


**A/N: Hello to anyone who is reading this! This is my first Fringe fanfic since my major writer's block. Just a little one-shot set after Alone in the World. Inspired by the song of the same title, "Lost In Paradise" by Evanescence. Please let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I live in Australia. Both Fringe and Evanescence are American. Surely you can figure it out yourself.**

_LOST IN PARADISE_

Olivia sighed as watched her computer shut down. She had run the sketch she drew through every facial recognition data base she could access, but nothing had come up yet. It was as if she believing this distant figure existed when it was barely even a faded memory of her childhood imaginings. She packed up her desk and left, nodding her farewell to the other agents she past. Save for Walter, she hadn't dared to tell anyone about her dreams or the search for the man in them. She didn't need them to think that she was going insane, not that anyone could blame her. For over three weeks she's had to work with the Fringe Division of an alternate world, one that, not long before that, was trying to destroy hers. Even under the circumstances of her division in the FBI, this was considered to be weird. The other reason she hadn't told anyone was because she didn't want them to tell her to give up the search. That the hopelessness she was trying so hard to fight had merit to be there. Giving up wasn't an option for her, she had to find this man. Not just for herself, but for Walter as well.

Walter. Olivia closed her eyes briefly to chase away the image of Walter and the hole he had put in his eye. He had thought he was going insane again, and tried to fix himself so that he wouldn't have been sent back to St Claire's. Not that she would had ever let that happen. They had formed a strange bond over the years they had been working together, despite the secrets and betrayals from the past they had revealed. As much as she wished that the events in her past had never happened, they still did and it was useless to stay there. She needed Walter as much as he needed her. Walter was her gateway to the answers for all that was going on, just like she was his tether to the real world outside of his lab. The look on his face when she showed him the picture, proving that he wasn't going crazy and the man existed somewhere, made Olivia's resolve to find the man all the much stronger. She promised herself that she wouldn't stop searching until they knew who he was.

Her apartment was dark and quiet, like it normally was when she walked in the door. Sometimes it would come to life when her sister and niece stayed over for what ever reason, but for the majority of the time, Olivia was alone. It normally didn't bother her, she had been alone since John died and she first joined the Fringe team. But since the dreams, the apartment also began to feel cold and empty. Like something was missing, or that she didn't belong here any more.  
><em>You have to come back, because you belong with me...<em>

Olivia dropped the wine glass she had grabbed herself as the thought echoed in her head. Where had that come from? And why did it feel as if she was the one that had said it? But to who? John? No, she had never said that to him, she had never needed to. The only time he had left her was when he died and she was too busy trying to save him to ever really say goodbye, let alone beg him to live. Could it have been the man that was in her dreams? Something inside of her clicked. It was him, something inside of her was screaming that it was him. So who _was_ he? Why was he so important to her? To Walter? Looking at the time, she decided that it was too late to be pondering such a complex issue and headed to her bed. Besides, maybe some of the answers would come in her dreams.

"_Olivia," The voice echoed around her. It was deep and warm, making her feel safe. She looked around for the man, but all she could see was darkness.  
>"Hello?"She called out into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"<br>"I'm here Olivia," The voice replied. "Olivia, can't you see me?"  
>"It's too dark,"She said, still trying to look. "Where are you?" Suddenly the man appeared, smiling at her.<br>"Can you see me now?" He asked.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Don't you remember me sweetheart?" The man frowned at this. "Do we have to go over this again?"_

"_I don't what you-"Olivia began to say, but then a scene flashed before her eyes.  
><strong>"I am apart of you that you have to hold onto... You can't forget this." <strong>Olivia watched as the man leant down over her when she was over on the other side and gently kissed her.  
>"That couldn't have happened, I would-"<br>"Remember it?" The man finished off for her. "Oh, but you do Olivia, can't you feel it? Deep down, I know you feel it. I'm right here. Right in front of you. I just need you to see me."  
>"I can see you," She said, lifting her hand to graze his stubbly cheek. The man smiled sadly at her.<br>"Now you can, but not when I need you to." He leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Remember me, Olivia. Please, don't give up on me, on us." As he drew away from her so he could leave, she whispered a name, one that seemed to hold so much meaning.  
>"Peter..."<em>

Olivia woke with a start. Calming herself down, she tried to remember the details of her dreams. As always, they were fuzzy and only got worse as reality got a firm grip on her. The man was there again, she knew that much, but the rest kept escaping her. How is it that while she's awake she can remember everything, but everything seems to slip away from her the moment she sleeps? She had felt safe there. Not necessarily at the place she had been, but with the man. He was warm, comforting. Like he took all the pain that she had endured in her life and made it go away. There was something else too. A memory? Something happened. It was going to taunt her until she either figured out who the man was, or remembered what happened in the dream. Any thoughts she had about giving up hope were erased and a new wave of determination crashed over her. If she could figure out how to cross alternate universes, she could find a man that didn't exist.

Her phone began to ring, doing a little dance on her bedside table. Olivia looked at the time. A case that started at five in the morning was not going to be a good case. Taking in another deep breath, she answered the phone.  
>"Dunham."<br>"It's me. Gather your team and meet at the Boston general hospital. It's going to be a nasty one," Broyles said on the other side of the line.  
>"I'll be there with Lee in 20 minutes," She said before hanging up. With a sigh, she got out of bed and got changed, quickly giving her new partner, Agent Lincoln Lee a wake up call and pick up warning. As much as she hoped that it was going to be a simple and quick case, so that she could focus on her dream, she knew better. It would be a while before she would be able to get enough sleep that allowed her to dream again. She surprised herself to find that she did want to dream again. No matter how much it left her with this wanting, she wanted to go back. To get lost in what felt like her paradise.<p>

**A/N: No matter how many times I try, what I initially write never actually makes it to the typed product. Ah well, what can you do? Pretty please let me know what you think of these humble ramblings of mine? :-{)**


End file.
